1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a technology suitably used for an apparatus for recording a motion image and a still image in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video cameras for recording a motion image and a still image on a disc medium such as a DVD are put in practice. When the DVD is used as a recording medium used for such a video camera, for example, the motion image is encoded and compressed on the basis of the MPEG method to be recorded in a DVD video format or a DVD video recording (VR) format.
On the other hand, the still image is encoded and compressed on the basis of the JPEG method to be recorded in accordance with a recording format called DCF (Design rule for Camera File system) in general cases. In this way, in order to reproduce the motion image and the still image recorded in accordance with the DVD video format or the still image recording format, decoders or reproduction functions corresponding to different recording systems are necessary.
In contrast to this, in almost all the cases, a general DVD player has only a motion image reproduction function. For that reason, for the cases where the still image is recorded, there is a problem in that the image cannot be reproduced.
In view of the above, a method is proposed in which the still image data recorded in accordance with the still image recording method is once decoded and then is encoded in accordance with the MPEG method and the data is recorded on the basis of a movie recording method (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-201170: corresponding US Patent Laid-Open No. 2005/0083414A1). In this way, by performing the process of converting the still image into the motion image for the recording, even with the general reproduction apparatus without having the still image reproduction function, the recorded still image can be browsed.
However, with the conventional DVD player, the motion image generated by being converted from the still image data can be browsed, but there is a problem in that it is unknown which still image the respective scenes of the converted motion images correspond to.
For that reason, for example, in a case where a preferred still image is desired to be printed, there is a problem in that it is unknown which still image file should be printed.